


Failures

by CherryFlight



Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Characterization musing, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Gen, He absolutely would have been angrier with her earlier, Visions in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlight/pseuds/CherryFlight
Summary: Forced to dance to Valkorion's strange, ominous tune, Abric reflects on how he has changed as a person, and on what his people - he has people! - need from him.
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Male Smuggler, Male Smuggler & Male Jedi Knight
Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643305
Kudos: 2





	Failures

The beacon caught, and the fire came to life, casting orange embers into the night. The campfire he had just left burned not far away. Things had taken a strange turn, in many ways he had never expected. He had every right to be confused about his newfound Force attunement, but it was his change in reaction to the mundane that caught his attention just now.

_”I gave myself to the will of the Force. I left the Core Worlds and found this planet.”_

Abric’s first instinct was anger. To berate Master Satele for abandoning the Republic - the rest of the galaxy. But something else she’d said…

_”Nothing prepared me to face that enemy. I failed, again and again.”_

He recalled stepping onto his ship, Atir wrapping him in a crushing embrace, Oberon slipping in a hug of his own when he finally eased up…

…But Flow, Flow had been lingering behind them both, as if he hadn’t really processed any of this, as if his gaze was on something far away or deep inside. When he pulled him into a hug, there was no emotion in its return. A gesture only because it was how he was supposed to respond.

“He fell into a depression so deep, his connection to the Force remains by the barest threads,” Oberon had said, when they found themselves out of his earshot. “He saved us all once, but could not do it again. I can’t imagine how badly he must feel like a failure…” Oberon trailed then into solemn silence.

That same solemnity dampened Abric’s anger. His face softened, and instead he inquired about her use of “we”, listened to her explanation of whatever it was Valkorion had done for him - _to_ him. And what his arrival had done for her and her unseen companion.

_”We felt something we’d lost for a long time. Hope.”_

Abric looked up from the light of the fire, and saw another unlit beacon at the edges of its glow. He carried his torch onward to light the darkened path.


End file.
